The existing washing machines comprise a hole-free inner tub washing machine. An entire inner tub employs a closed water containing design, only a circle of dewatering holes are formed in a tub wall below a balancing ring, the middle and lower part of the tub wall of the inner tub is not provided with hollow small holes for spinning off water any more. Water for washing and rinsing are completely centralized in the inner tub, thus, the inner tub serves as a water-containing washing tub and also serves as a centrifugal dewatering tub, and an outer tub of the washing machine actually only serves as a passage for collecting water spun off during the dewatering of the hole-free inner tub. According to different water discharge modes, the washing machines are divided into washing machines of two kinds of structures, i.e., a tub bottom of an inner tub of a washing machine of one kind of structure is provided with a water discharge port and a tub bottom of an inner tub of a washing machine of the other kind of structure is completely sealed. For the washing machine, of which the tub bottom is provided with the water discharge port, the inner tub firstly discharges a majority of water through the water discharge port during dewatering. During centrifugal dewatering, the inner tub rotates at a high speed, and water remaining in clothing moves upwards along the tub wall of the hole-free inner tub under the action of a centrifugal force, is spun into the outer tub through a circle of dewatering holes distributed below a tub opening and the balancing ring, is collected to a drainage pipe at the bottom of the outer tub through an outer tub wall and is discharged out of the machine. For the washing machine, of which the tub bottom is completely sealed, the water in the inner tub is discharged from a circle of dewatering holes in the upper part of the tub wall through controlling the rotating speed of the inner tub, and thus, the dewatering mode is the same as the above-mentioned mode. According to the washing machines, the water in a sandwich of the inner and outer tubs of the traditional washing machines is saved, so that the average water saving effect can reach 50% or more.
A hole-free inner tub water-saving washing machine is disclosed by a Chinese patent of an application number CN201120200858.4 and comprises a control seat, a tank body, a hole-free washing inner tub, a pulsator, a water containing tub, a driving system and a control system. The control seat is mounted on the tank body, the control seat is provided with the control system, the water containing tub is suspended in the tank body, the hole-free washing inner tub is mounted in the water containing tub, the pulsator is mounted in the hole-free washing inner tub, the driving system is connected with the hole-free washing inner tub and the pulsator. A tub body of the hole-free washing inner tub is free of water outlet holes, the upper part of the hole-free washing inner tub is provided with the water outlet holes, and the bottom of the hole-free washing inner tub is provided with a centrifugal type drainage structure.
However, during washing, the washing water in the inner tub of the above-mentioned washing machine is subjected to whirling and surging under the intense reciprocating stirring of the pulsator, part of the washing water is splashed into the outer tub through the dewatering holes below the balancing ring due to a surging action. The washing machine will be subjected to water loss in case of a serious splashing phenomenon, in order to maintain a washing water level, the washing machine must carry out automatic water replenishing at intervals, splashed water vainly flows out of the machine through the drainage pipe of the outer tub, the volume of a detergent in the inner tub will be reduced due to water loss even if water is replenished, the cleaning ratio is lowered, and the market fame of the washing machine is directly affected by the phenomenon.
In order to reduce splashed water loss of the hole-free washing machine during washing, Chinese patent application number CN200820003576.3 discloses a surging preventing type balancing ring system of a hole-free washing machine. An overflow passage of a lower slit, a water containing chamber and an upper slit is formed by a surging preventing type balancing ring and a hole-free inner tub in a matched manner and also acts as dewatering holes during dewatering, and the object of preventing or reducing the splashed water loss of the hole-free washing machine during washing is achieved in a surging delaying mode.
However, the design structure does not have an ideal blocking action on water flow during washing, water of water flow entering the overflow passage will be directly splashed from the passage due to relatively high inertia under the action of a centrifugal force. Discovered by test, the improved structure can only block off a minority of water from being splashed out of the tub, and the problem of splashed water loss of the washing machine cannot be solved; secondly, the overflow passage of this design is not easy to wash, the interior of the passage is prone to scale hiding and bacterium multiplying when washing water flow passes through the passage, and microbes such as bacteria will be brought when the water enters the overflow passage and the minority of water flows back to the hole-free inner tub; and next, due to the structure, during dewatering, the dewatering efficiency is affected by delayed surging, so that this technology still has serious defects in view of the aspects of water saving, dewatering effect and safety and health.
In view of this, the present disclosure is provided.